


Anything You Want

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam Winchester turns 21, his brother takes him to a brothel as a birthday present. After a unique first sexual encounter with a pair of identical twins, Hal and Lucifer, Sam becomes a frequent customer to one of them. And maybe something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two-For-One

**Author's Note:**

> Sam/Lucifer/HalLucifer brothel!AU. This is my friend Georgia's fault. It was just supposed to be a short PWP, but then got way out of hand. Also, I took a /lot/ of artistic license with how the prostitution industry works for the purposes of the narrative. Also a little bit with the value of the dollar and with geography for similar reasons.

"Have fun, Sammy!" His brother Dean grinned as he pressed the cash into Sam's hand. 

It wasn't enough cash to pay off any bills, but having it would make life easier for the next month. It didn't really matter, though, as Dean had already walked away and gotten in the car before Sam could bring up the argument again. It had been decided that being a 21 year old virgin was "embarrassing" and "fixing" the problem would be "worth living off ramen for a couple weeks".

So Sam was left alone, standing at the front desk of a small brothel catering to varied tastes somewhere outside of Reno.

After some very awkward stuttering and explaining that he had never been to such an establishment before and had no idea what he was doing, Sam was lead to the lounge where a handful of scantily clad sex workers and their prospective clients mingled.

Sam was grateful that Dean had taken him somewhere with male and female workers. It saved him from an awkward "I like girls but I don't know if I want to have sex with one at this point in my life" talk. 

A brunette woman in black leather smiled at Sam as he walked into the room, "Hey, I'm Meg, what's your name?"

"I - I, uh, I'm -I'm n-" Sam attempted to speak but just stuttered with little success until Meg put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nervous? I can take care of that," she smirked.

Sam finally managed to choke out, "N-not interested. I-I mean, I'm sure you're - I -"

Meg cut him off as her face fell slightly and she took her hand away. "I get it," she mumbled as she walked away.

A moment after Meg left him he felt another hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a blond man, almost his height, with soft blue eyes.

"Don't worry about Meg. She's just a little... forward sometimes, but she doesn't bite unless you pay her to," the man grinned as he led Sam to a seating area in the center of the room.

Sam tried to speak but his jaw just gaped as he sat down next to the blond, trying not to ogle his arms or chest exposed by the open shirt or the way his cut off blue jeans left little to the imagination. Although Sam supposed if you were allowed to ogle anyone it'd be a sex worker who was trying to get you to hire them.

The blond chuckled, "First time in one of these places?"

"Y-yeah," Sam nodded, still unsure of his ability to speak.

"There's a first time for everything, don't worry about it."

"My-my brother brought me here for my birthday" Sam managed to explain.

The blond nodded as he smiled and put a hand on Sam's thigh. "He sounds like a pretty great brother. So how old are you today?"

"T-twenty-one"

Sam didn't notice the other man who had came up behind him until he spoke. "You think we could give the birthday boy a two-for-one, eh, Luci?"

He looked behind him to see the spitting image of the man sitting next to him. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things as he looked from one man to the other.

The one on the couch fondly rolled his eyes at the other. "Y'know, Hal, I think we could. If he's interested?"

Both men looked at Sam, who swallowed hard before just barely nodding. "Y-yeah, sure." 

He wasn't exactly sure why he was saying yes, but the next thing he knew, Sam was standing up and being led back to a room.

The second man, Hal, guided Sam to the bed as the other blond opened shut the door and opened a cabinet full of condoms and other assorted sex products. "So, what's your name?"

"Sam," he managed to say clearly as Hal rubbed high on his thigh.

"Well, Sammy, I'm Hal and that's my brother Luci."

"L-Luci?"

The other rolled his eyes again as he joined Hal and Sam on the bed with a tube of lubricant, and a handful of assorted condoms. "It's Lucifer."

"L-Lucifer?"

Hal chuckled as his hand got closer to the bulge of Sam's jeans "Don't be fooled by the name. I'm the evil twin."

There was something sharp in Hal's grin, like he meant it, but Sam shrugged it off as he looked at Lucifer, who began speaking to him. "So what do you have in mind for tonight, Sam?" 

"Well, uh, I, uh don't really know... I'm -uh- a, uh... I haven't, uh-"

"Your cherry still unpopped, birthday boy?" Hal chuckled as he finally palmed Sam through his jeans. "What kind of budget are we working with here, Sammy?"

"I-I've got seventy-five bucks?" Sam replied as he rolled his hips against Hal's hand and pulled the money out of his pocket.

Hal and Lucifer looked at each other for a moment before nodding. "I think that since it's your birthday /and/ your first time, we can work with that." 

Lucifer took the money from Sam's hand and gave it to Hal. "You mind taking Sam's money up to the front desk while I get him started?"

Hal grimaced a little but mumbled, "no problem" as he got up and left the room.

"Hal's a little forward, too." Lucifer smiled as he popped the button of Sam's jeans, "Don't worry, we're professionals, and we're here because you're paying us. Whatever you want is priority."

"Alright." Sam swallowed hard again and nodded.

"There's rules and things we won't do. It's always gotta be safe. No leaving marks on us, though if you want us to we can leave a few on you. No breaking the skin, though. I won't kiss on the lips. And I know Hal won't bottom for less than a hundred." Lucifer said as he pulled Sam's jeans down slowly and barely stroked him through his boxers.

"And w-what about you?"

Lucifer grinned. "Me? I'll just about do anything you want."

Before Sam could respond to that, Hal returned to the room. "Luci explaining all of your options?"

"I was just getting to that," Lucifer pulled Sam's boxers down and eyed his cock as he ghosted his fingertips over it. "Hal tops and is good with his hands." 

"Excuse you, I'm /great/ with my hands. Luci is a bit more versatile than I am, and I suppose that... silver tongued would be an accurate description as well," Hal chucked as he sat back down just behind Sam and slid his hands beneath Sam's shirt.

Lucifer rolled his eyes at the remark and smirked at Sam, "So what would you like?"

Sam's breath hitched as Lucifer thumbed over the head of his cock and tried to answer. "I don't- well I've never so I don't know what I /like/ and I'm probably not very good at anything and-"

Hal laughed and Lucifer shot him a dirty look. "That's the nice thing about places like this. You're paying us, so the sex can be all about you." 

Lucifer wrapped his hand firmly around Sam's cock and stroked slowly as Hal removed Sam's shirt. "How about we take it slow? I finger your ass while Luci blows you? Then we can go from there." 

Sam moaned low in his throat as Hal pulled him back against him and Lucifer thumbed over the head of his cock again. "Yeah..."

Hal chucked as he grabbed the tube of lube and pulled Sam into his lap. Lucifer took a flavored condom from the pile on the corner of the bed and ripped the package open, rolling it on to Sam's cock in one practiced motion before slipping to the floor and pulling Sam's clothes off as he settled on his knees between Sam's legs.

"Spread your legs nice and wide for me," Hal whispered into Sam's ear.

Lucifer wrapped his lips around the head of Sam's cock as Sam did as he was told, moaning softly and dropping his head back onto Hal's shoulder.

Sam gasped as he felt a slick finger enter him but he quickly relaxed around it, not minding the intrusion as much as he thought he would. 

"Oh you were made for this, we're you, Sammy?" Hal chuckled as he worked the finger in and out and Lucifer made an approving noise around Sam's cock.

Lucifer just barely sucked at the head then along Sam's shaft, drawing small sounds from Sam every time he changed the location of his lips.

Hal pressed another finger into Sam and started scissoring them almost straight away, causing Sam to gasp and moan and whine all at the same time.

Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to pull away or push back against Hal's fingers. He settled for biting his lip as he moaned and whined around it, fisting one hand in the bedsheets and letting the other find it's way to Lucifer's hair, earning another pleased noise from the brother on the floor.

Another finger slipped into Sam, nearly making him scream. It stung but it felt good, and Lucifer stroking his thigh slowly as he took his cock in his mouth felt even better.

"You want my cock next?" Hal whispered into Sam's ear again.

"Oh God... Yeah..." Sam moaned out as Hal just barely spread the three fingers inside him.

Lucifer pulled off Sam's cock as Hal slipped his fingers out of him. Sam whined loudly, not sure which sensation he missed more. Lucifer smiled up at Sam and kept rubbing his thigh slowly.

Hal quickly shoved his shorts down and off and grabbed a condom from the edge of the bed, rolling it on himself and lubing up quickly before positioning Sam on his lap again.

Suddenly Hal was pushing into Sam and Lucifer had taken the majority of Sam's cock in his mouth once more. 

"Fuck!" Sam gasped and moaned and bit his lip hard, trying not to come immediately.

Gripping Sam's hips, Hal guided them as he bucked into Sam. Sam tried to keep his hips somewhat still, hesitant to buck into Lucifer's mouth and Hal laughed. "Fuck his mouth. He can take it."

Sam looked down at Lucifer who looked back up at him and nodded as best he could as he hummed something affirmative around his cock.

A few quick, sharp bucks into Lucifer's mouth and Sam was lost, crying out as he came hard and never looked away from Lucifer for a second.

Lucifer sucked Sam through his orgasm before pulling off and getting back on the bed. “You want Hal to keep fucking you?” he asked as Hal temporarily slowed his pace.

A breathless “Yeah” was all it took for Hal to start bucking into him again.

“You gotta get off too,” Sam whined, looking at Lucifer as Hal bounced him, making his over sensitive cock ache and almost threaten to harden again.

Hal chuckled, “You wanna watch my brother get off watching me fuck you? Kinky. I like it.”

Sam whined and nodded. Lucifer nodded again and pulled his shorts down just far enough to free his cock and begin stroking it, looking at Sam the whole time.

“Like this?” Lucifer asked, stroking himself slowly, gradually picking up the pace.

Sam only responded with a low moan, mostly ignoring how Hal was using his body in favor of watching Lucifer pleasure himself.

At some point, Sam wasn't exactly sure when, Hal came with a moan worthy of his profession and slid out of Sam, leaving him to watch the show Lucifer was putting on while grabbing some towels for the inevitable clean up.

Lucifer worked himself quickly as Sam watched, eyes roaming from Lucifer's cock then up to his face and back down again. 

Their eyes met and Lucifer came, spilling over his hand with a low moan just as Hal returned to the room.

A moment later, a chime rang, signaling their time in the room was almost up. The men cleaned themselves up and dressed, then the twins escorted Sam back to the lounge.

“Hope your first time was alright.” Hal playfully smacked Sam's ass, causing him to yelp softly.

“Hope you'll come back again, Sam.” Lucifer smiled softly.

“Yeah” Sam nodded, smiling back at Lucifer for a long moment before turning to leave.

Sam walked out to the parking lot, his legs still feeling something like jello and called Dean to come pick him up. He wasn't sure how he'd get the money to do it, but he knew he wanted to come back.


	2. Champagne Room

Sam knew it was stupid to want to go back.

/Anything I thought I saw in Lucifer's eyes was a imagined or a show. Prostitutes don't get feelings for their customers, it's bad business. It was all a trick just to make me want to go back and spend more money./ 

No matter how much he kept telling himself that, he still kept wracking his brain trying to figure out how he could scrape up some extra cash.

All the money from his on campus job went towards rent and food, and getting another one was out of the question. Dean would notice him being gone more often and he barely had enough time to study as it was. And it wasn't like he could just tell Dean, "Hey, can we save a little cash on something? I think I felt a connection with a guy I paid to give me a blow job and want to explore it."

The next week, a guy ran into Sam in the library bathroom and at least three bottles of Adderal that weren't his fell out of his backpack. The guy gave him $50 to keep quiet about it, and Sam swore someone up there was listening and had answered his prayers.

That Saturday afternoon he found himself standing outside the brothel again. Between the bus tickets and the cab ride to get him there, he barely had $25 to spend and still get home, and he hoped that would be enough as he stepped inside and was directed to the lounge again. 

The reality of how stupid he was had just started to hit him as he walked down the hall. He didn't even know if Lucifer was working today for god sake. 

Sam almost immediately locked eyes with a tall, blue-eyed blond across the room. He knew it was Lucifer.

Lucifer walked across the room and up to Sam, mostly casually, but Sam saw the small bit of surprise in his eyes at the fact that Sam had actually come back. "Sam, right?"

"Yeah. That's right." Sam nodded, unable to look away from Lucifer's eyes.

"Lucifer," he offers, not expecting Sam to be able to tell the difference between him and his twin after one meeting and in the half-dark lounge, "If you want Hal, too, he'll be about 15 minutes. Unless you wanna try someone else, I promise I won't be offended." 

Sam shook his head, "No, that's okay. I just wanted you." Sam realized how that sounded and tried to correct himself, "-I mean I- I-"

Lucifer chuckled. "I know what you mean." He smiled and started leading Sam into the back.

Sam followed Lucifer back into a room similar to the one from his first time and sat down on the bed. The walls were sort of a nude-pink color and the first thought that came to Sam's mind was “Champagne Room” and he had to stifle a smile. 

"So what are interested in today, Sam?" Lucifer asked as he joined the other man.

"I've only got $25, is that enough for another blow job?" Sam pulled out a twenty and an embarrassing amount of assorted change from his left front pocket.

Lucifer laughed at the change. "The twenty is enough."

Sam blushed furiously as he handed the twenty to Lucifer.

"I've had people attempt to pay me entirely in change. Don't worry about it. I'll be right back." Lucifer left for a moment then returned, grabbing a condom from the cabinet on the wall before sitting next to Sam again, putting a hand on his thigh and rubbing it slowly, moving closer and closer to the zipper of his jeans.

"So, uh, you've been doing this for a while?" Sam asked, trying to relax and focus on how Lucifer's hand kept almost but not quite brushing over his cock.

Lucifer nodded. "Yeah. 'Bout a year, me and Hal."

"You like the work?" Sam felt slightly ridiculous, trying to make small talk, but he wanted to know more about the blue-eyed stranger.

"You don't last for a year here if you don't like the work. It's safe, clean, less degrading than being a busboy or something." The blond shrugged.

Sam's eyes flicked from Lucifer's down to the hand toying with the waistband of his boxers just barely sticking out of the top of his jeans and back. "Do you, like, get regulars after a while?"

"Some do. Hal and I are more of a novelty I guess, so we don't so much, really. Why, you looking to get into the business?" Lucifer smiled as he finally popped the button of Sam's jeans.

Sam blushed again. "No, I'm just curious, sorry."

Lucifer shakes his head a little as he pulls down Sam's zipper. "It's fine. So what do you do, Sam?"

"I work in a cafeteria to pay rent and stuff,” Sam replied, watching Lucifer's hands, “I'm a student. Pre-law."

"Aspiring politician or aspiring lawyer?" the other man asked with genuine interest.

Sam bit his lip as he looked back at Lucifer's face. "Lawyer."

"Thought so. Politicians tend to not frequent this sort of establishment. At least not without paying a little hush money." Lucifer grinned as he gripped Sam's cock through his boxers.

Sam chuckled and barely moaned, almost whining when Lucifer let go of his cock to pull his jeans down.

“... You're not from around here, are you?” Lucifer asked after a moment of thinking.

“Uh, no, I live in California...” Sam responded awkwardly.

Lucifer smiled slightly as he began just barely stroking Sam. “That's a long way to come for a blow job.” 

Sam blushed even harder than before. “Well, uh, I'm busy - with school and stuff - and, uh – well, I, uh-”

“Easy. It's alright. You don't have to explain yourself to anybody, least of all me.” Lucifer slowly slid off the bed and settled on his knees in front of Sam, pulling the other man's boxers down. He wrapped his hand around Sam's cock and stroked him slowly to full hardness.

Sam's eyes fluttered shut for a moment but he forced them open to look down at Lucifer. "Could you, uh, well..." 

Lucifer looked up at Sam, wide-eyed and eager to please as he grabbed the condom.

"I want you to get off too. If that's okay."

"Anything you want." Lucifer smiled softly as he rolled the condom on Sam and licked a broad stripe up his cock as he undid his own cut-off jean shorts and gripped himself loosely.

Sam moaned and bit his lip hard to keep himself grounded. He let his eyes shut again and rolled his hips as Lucifer wrapped his lips around his cock.

Lucifer hummed a pleased moan around Sam as he took more in his mouth, wrapping his free hand around the base, the other stroking himself slowly. His tongue teased just under the head as he thumbed over his own and he moaned around Sam again.

Sam forced his eyes open to watch Lucifer's lips stretched around him as Lucifer took him in all the way down to the base.

Another moan vibrated around Sam's cock as Lucifer pulled back to tease at the head as he fucked into his own hand faster. 

The grip Sam had on Lucifer's hair tightened as he bit his lip harder, trying not to lose himself to the wet heat of Lucifer's mouth and sinful flicks of his tongue. 

Lucifer stroked himself faster, pushing himself closer as he took Sam's cock in deep again.

Sam moaned, but it got caught in his throat and came out as more of a whine as he tried and failed to not buck into Lucifer's mouth.

Lucifer's free hand settled on Sam's hip to still it slightly as he pulled back to suck hard at the head. He looked up and caught Sam's eyes, giving Sam's hip a squeeze, silent permission to come at will. He stroked himself harder and faster, spilling over his hand after a brief moment and moaning as he swirled his tongue around the head of Sam's cock, still looking up and into his eyes.

"Fuck..." Sam cried out as he came hard, and Lucifer continued to suck at him softly until he gently pushed the blond away.

Lucifer stood up after a moment and pulled the condom off Sam, then went to dispose of it, returning with a towel to gently clean him up.

"Thanks," Sam breathed, wincing slightly as he pulled his boxers up and they brushed against his oversensitive cock.

"It was good?" Lucifer asked as both men finished dressing.

"Very." Sam smiled lazily as the chime sounded. He frowned slightly and stood letting Lucifer lead him back to the lounge.

"I guess I'll be seeing you again, huh?" Lucifer chuckled like he was teasing, although if he was being honest with himself, he'd have to admit there was something that made him hope he would see Sam again.

Sam smiled softly back at Lucifer. "You can count on it."

Lucifer nodded, grinning, before walking off somewhat reluctantly. Sam watched him walk away then turned to leave, pulling out his phone to call himself a cab to get back to the bus station and already trying to think of how he was going to come up with the money to come back.


	3. Finals

The next week was the week before finals, and Sam knew he should study, but instead he picked up all the shifts at the cafeteria that his fellow students had dropped so they could study more. He hated lying, but told Dean he was studying at the library.

It wasn't like all the extra money he was making was going to buying sex. Most of it was actually going into savings. He had one more year and then it was law school, and he which was expensive and he wasn't so sure he'd be able to work while attending and keep his grades up. But he had to see Lucifer again.

The next week came and Sam knew he passed his finals, but he couldn't be sure of his grades on them. As he found himself on the way to the brothel once more, couldn't seem to make himself care much, anyway. 

Sam reached the brothel and felt oddly not uncomfortable as he was once again directed to the lounge. He scanned the lounge and saw a somewhat familiar pair of blue eyes, but there was something off about them. Something sharp. It wasn't Lucifer. Sam frowned and went up to the bar in the near corner. He didn't really have the money to buy a drink, but he could stand near it and look like he was doing something other than waiting for a prostitute like a puppy waiting for it's master to come home. 

It was probably only maybe 5 minutes since he'd come in, but it felt like an eternity to Sam, glancing around the room for hoping for the sight of Lucifer and watching the other twin chat up what appeared to be a couple consisting of an over-eager man and a far more reluctant woman. He rejected an advance from a woman in white and lace before he looked around again and saw exiting from the back. Their eyes met across the room for a fraction of a moment before Lucifer joined his twin. Sam's heart sank, but he stayed where he was, watching for a few more moments. 

Just as Sam was about to leave, the reluctant woman slapped the over-eager man and stormed out. 

Sam, along with the rest of the lounge, stared in shock for a moment, but eventually got back to business as usual. He was just about to leave again when he saw Hal stand and lead the over-eager man into the back, leaving Lucifer alone on the couch for a moment. 

Lucifer located Sam again, then walked over to him, slightly too fast to look as casual as he would have liked. "Hi, Sam."

"Lucifer." A smile spread across Sam's face.

"Not here just for me again, are you?" Lucifer chuckled, smiling back.

"I just finished finals and thought I would reward myself or something..." Sam blushed slightly.

Lucifer nodded as he started to lead Sam into the back. "Rewarding yourself is always a good thing."

The men entered a room like the previous ones. This one had purple walls. 

Sam sat on the edge of the bed again. "I've only got twenty, for another blow job."

"That's fine, Sam." Lucifer took the money Sam had pulled from his pocket. "Since you just finished your finals, I think I can throw in a little something extra, too."

"Extra?"

"You'll see," Lucifer smirked as he walked off with the cash. He returned a few moments later and went over to the cabinet on the wall, pulling out a condom and another small bottle.

Sam shifted on the bed, trying to see what the bottle was.

Lucifer held the bottle out to Sam. "Massage oil," he said, sitting next to Sam and sliding his hands under Sam's shirt and pushing it up.

"Oh." Sam replied, shedding his shirt.

"Lay back on the bed for me," Lucifer said as he started undoing Sam's jeans. 

Sam slid up the bed a little, laying back and allowing Lucifer to pull his jeans and then his boxers down and off.

"It might be a little cool at first, but it'll warm up and get tingly after a minute." Lucifer drizzled some of the oil over Sam's thighs and abs before rubbing over the oil, spreading out.

The oil was room temperature, but Lucifer's hands were cold and Sam sucked in a quick breath at the touch.

"Sorry," Lucifer smiled apologetically and rubbed over Sam's stomach before leaning down to kiss just below his navel and lick up to just below his sternum.

"Oh..." Sam moaned softly. "I thought you didn't kiss."

Lucifer chuckled as he rubbed up and down Sam's thighs, pressing his thumbs in small circles right at the juncture of Sam's thighs and torso. "I don't kiss on the mouth. Most other places are fair game."

"Why don't you kiss on the mouth?" Sam tried to ask casually, but his breath caught in this throat as Lucifer massaged his thighs and then back up to this stomach.

"Most people in this profession don't. Too personal, y'know. This is all just sex and kissing on the lips can be something... more..." Lucifer looked off at nothing for a moment before looking at Sam again. "Plus, you don't know where people's mouths have been, y'know? There's condoms and dams for the fun bits, but no protection for mouth to mouth, y'know?" Lucifer kissed Sam's hips and licked along up to his navel before sitting back up and smiling again.

Sam only nodded and barely moaned. The oil had warmed and every one of Lucifer's touches was feeling impossibly good.

Lucifer smirked as he kissed just below Sam's navel before wrapping his hand around Sam's cock and stroking him just a few times until he was fully hard.

Sam moaned again, more loudly this time, as Lucifer rolled the condom on and wrapped his lips around the head, then sucking him down to the base in one fluid motion.

Lucifer spread the remaining massage oil along Sam's sides as he pulled back to swirl his tongue around the head before taking more in again and letting Sam buck up into his mouth.

Sam was half gone by the time Lucifer gripped his hips and pinned them to the bed, stopping the bucking in favor of bobbing his head quickly and sucking hard.

After a few moments, Sam's hand found Lucifer's hair and gripped it, half-heartedly holding Lucifer's head in place as he came with a loud moan.

Lucifer lightly sucked Sam through his orgasm until Sam pulled him off his oversensitive cock. He sat up and left Sam on the bed, going to the small bathroom to get a few towels to clean Sam up, gently wiping off the remaining massage oil and removing the condom, softly wiping down Sam's cock.

Whining softly, Sam reluctantly sat up and began to dress himself as the chime rang in the room. 

"Thursdays. Six to seven." Lucifer said casually. 

Sam raised an eyebrow as he finished dressing, wondering what Lucifer meant.

"Thursdays nights can be kinda busy, so Hal takes an hour to rest up. I usually stay in the lounge, keep watch for a good prospective client for the both of us. Otherwise we don't split up much. You've been lucky to catch me by myself."

Sam nodded and smiled a little as he got up and Lucifer started to lead him back to the lounge. He stopped walking and frowned slightly "You didn't get off this time."

"That's okay," Lucifer shrugged and smiled at Sam a little, "There's always next time."

"Yeah. Next time." Sam smiled again as they reached the lounge.

Sam and Lucifer smiled at each other for a moment longer before Lucifer turned to go clean the room up and Sam started on his way back home.


	4. Finally

Sam gets himself a job for the summer, painting houses. The days are long but the is pay is decent and he always has Thursdays off.

He knows he should save every penny, but when Dean got extra hours at the garage he spent a little money on himself, so why couldn't Sam?

Sam picked up all the extra hours he could and after he cashed his check on Thursday, then headed to the brothel to see Lucifer again.

It was a little after 6 when Sam arrived and was directed to the lounge. He immediately saw Lucifer in an oversized chair near the bar. 

Lucifer stood up when he saw Sam enter and walked over to him, trying to stifle the broad smile on his face. "Good to see you again, Sam."

"Good to see you, too. I got a summer job. Just cashed my first paycheck and thought I'd, uh, reward myself again." Sam smiled back at Lucifer.

"Summer job? Sounds exciting." Lucifer began leading Sam into the back.

"Just painting houses. The pay's good and I need to save up for school." Sam followed the other man into one of the rooms, one with blue walls this time. He sat on the bed and pulled out the twenty in his pocket.

"So are you hating it and wishing the summer was over yet?" Lucifer chuckled as he took the money, waiting for Sam to answer.

Sam shook his head, smiling. "Not yet. Too grateful to have a job."

Lucifer nodded. "I get that. And I'll be right back." He left briefly to take the money to the front desk before returning, grabbing a condom out of the cabinet on the wall.

Sam watched Lucifer as he sat down next to him and palmed him through his boxers. "So, uh, if you don't mind me asking I mean, how did you, uh, come to work in this establishment?" Sam asked awkwardly after a small moan.

"You're wondering what lead me to become a prostitute?" Lucifer asked, clearly unoffended as he rubbed Sam's thigh.

Sam coughed awkwardly. "Well, yeah, I'm just curious, y'know and -"

"It was Hal's idea," Lucifer interrupted casually, smiling to let Sam know he doesn't mind talking about it, "We were working at a little casino down in Vegas when it got shut down 'cause the books didn't work out. We weren't having much luck finding anything else, then Hal heard about a brothel opening up near Reno. He likes sex, I like sex, we've never been really shy about each other, so packed up our stuff, spent the last of our cash and headed up here. Got hired right away. We're quite the novelty, y'know. Draws people in."

Sam nodded. "Oh. Must've been weird, just suddenly working here."

"Yeah, I guess. It was a weird week. I'd never really left Las Vegas, or slept with a woman or anything like that. I didn't really think about it when it was all happening." Lucifer shrugged as he undid the button on Sam's jeans.

Sam raised a brow. “You'd never left Vegas?” 

“Yeah. Was born and raised there.” Lucifer nodded, pulling the zipper of Sam's jeans down.

“People live in Vegas?” Sam's brow stayed raised.

Lucifer chucked. “Las Vegas has the largest population of Mormons outside of Utah.”

“You're Mormon?” 

Lucifer shook his head. “Mom was Mormon. Dad was /very/ Mormon. Hal never was, really. The other 10 kids still are, as far as I know. But me?” He slid off the bed and between Sam's knees. “Not anymore.”

Sam nodded and lifted his hips to let Lucifer pull his jeans down and off. 

Lucifer kissed Sam's thigh as he wrapped a hand around Sam's cock, stroking him hard then rolling the condom on him. 

"Wait. You have to get off too." Sam said as his hands found Lucifer's hair and he guided the blond toward his cock.

Lucifer nodded, opening his own shorts and taking himself in hand, as he allowed himself to be guided, wrapping his lips around Sam and doing some positively sinful things with his tongue, letting Sam buck into his mouth or force him to bob his head.

Sam set a lazy pace, concentrating on what Lucifer was doing with his tongue and the moans he was drawing from himself, but not letting himself get lost in the sensation too quickly. He came only seconds before the chime signaling the end of their time in the room rang and Lucifer followed just after.

Pulling off then pressing a quick kiss to Sam's thigh, Lucifer stood, getting a towel and quickly cleaning himself and Sam up, putting himself back in his shorts and helping Sam dress before leading him out of the room.

"See you, Lucifer." Sam smiled at the other man once they had reached the lounge.

"Bye, Sam." Lucifer waved a little as Sam left.

The next two weeks seem to go relatively quickly, although Sam works almost double hours after a co-worker quits and the company picks up another contract.

Sam traveled to the brothel with a little extra money in his pocket. He arrived early and there was no sign of Lucifer yet. Frowning, he took a seat near the bar. Just before he got a chance to order a beer to pass the time, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Expecting it to be Lucifer, Sam turned, smiling broadly, but frowned when he saw a dark haired woman, the one who had approached him his first time in the establishment.

"I've seen you around here before, haven't I?" The brunette smirked at him.

“Yeah.” Sam reluctantly nodded.

The woman, Meg, put her hand on Sam's chest, essentially trapping him between herself and the bar. “See you getting with the same guy, too. You're lucky, getting one of the twins by themselves. Though it's always fun shaking things up, isn't it? Wanna try me for a change?” 

“I'm really not interested.” Sam removed her hand from his chest and attempted to step away.

When Sam pulled her hand away, Meg immediately put it down on the bar, keeping Sam where he was. “You play awfully hard to get, don't you?”

“I- I'm-” Sam stumbled over his words for a moment before he saw Lucifer walking over towards them like his knight in shining armor, if a tight black t-shirt and small red shorts counted as “shining armor”.

“Easy, Meg. That guy in the corner has more money than he knows what to do with, and he isn't interested in my ass.” Lucifer motioned to the corner as he walked up next to Sam and Meg.

Meg made a displeased face, but she wasn't about to pass up easy money. She pulled away from Sam and smiled, “See you boys later,” before walking away.

Sam sighed with relief when Meg left. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Meg's just persistent. You gotta throw her a bigger bone to drag her away sometimes.” Lucifer smiled as he began leading Sam into the back.

They entered the room with the blue walls again and Sam sat down on the bed, suddenly nervous as he pulled out a fifty and a ten. “I've, uh, been working a lot and have extra money so I thought that maybe we could, uh, do more than a blow job?”

“Anything you want, Sam,” Lucifer smiled, “What were you thinking you'd like?”

“I'd, uh, I wanna have sex with you?” Sam replied a little sheepishly. “I've got $60, is that enough?”

Lucifer took the money from him and nodded. “For you, that's enough.”

Sam blushed just a little as Lucifer left the room to take the money to the front desk.

When Lucifer returned, he grabbed a condom and tube of lubricant from the cabinet on the wall. “You wanna be on top, right?”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded as Lucifer joined him on the bed.

Lucifer pushed Sam's shirt up, pulling it off then pressing a kiss to Sam's collar bone. “Alright. Do you wanna prep me or should I take care of myself?”

“I don't really know how...” Sam admitted, tugging at Lucifer's shirt.

“If you want to, I'll talk you through it.” Lucifer pulled away to remove his own shirt and push down his shorts, leaving Sam feeling far too overdressed.

“O-okay,” Sam swallowed hard as he kicked off his jeans. 

Smirking, Lucifer helped Sam undress completely, then took the bottle of lube and pressed it into Sam's hand. “Slick your fingers up, really good. You can't use too much. Then just slide a finger right in.”

Sam nodded as he watched Lucifer spread his legs wide for him invitingly. He settled between those legs and opened the bottle of lube, pouring a good amount of it over his fingers before pressing one at Lucifer's entrance, hesitant to push it in.

“I'm a pro,” Lucifer chuckled, “You're not gonna break me. Don't be nervous.”

“Alright.” Sam took a deep breath as he pressed a finger into Lucifer slowly, pushing it all the way in, then starting to work it in and out.

A soft moan came from Lucifer, who spread his legs even wider. “That's it. You can add a second, if you want.” 

Sam bit his lip and pushed another finger in, working them both as before for a moment, then tentatively starting to spread them.

“That's it...” Lucifer moaned again.

Relaxing a little, Sam kept scissoring his fingers, spreading them wider each time and watching the look on Lucifer's face.

Lucifer groaned, spreading his legs as wide as the could go. “More...” 

Sam slipped a third finger in, almost immediately starting to spread them. “Like that?”

“Yeah,” Lucifer nodded and pushed back against Sam's fingers. “Just like that. You can fuck me whenever you're ready.”

“Fuck...” Sam muttered as he slowly pulled his fingers out, grabbing the condom and rolling it on himself, pouring on extra lube.

“Come on, you can fuck me, Sam.” Lucifer barely whined, canting his hips so Sam had an even better angle to enter him.

“Alright...” Biting his lip hard, Sam pushed into Lucifer, moaning loudly at the tight heat around his cock.

Lucifer pushed back against Sam, moaning softly and gripping Sam's hip with one hand, wrapping the other around his own cock. “Oh yeah, fuck...”

Sam bucked in, still moaning around his bitten lip.

Lucifer gripped Sam's hip tighter, stroking himself at a quick pace already. “Easy. Go slow. Want you to still be in me when I come. It feels amazing.”

“Oh...” Sam tried to still his hips but settled in a gentle rocking motion, looking down to watch Lucifer stroking himself and the look of pleasure on his face.

Working himself quickly, Lucifer fucked himself on Sam's cock, looking up at him, trying to ensure Sam didn't come too quickly.

“Not-not gonna last too much longer...” Sam whined, trying to slow the roll of his hips when his body wanted only to speed them up.

Lucifer moaned at the sound of desperation in Sam's voice and stroked himself even more quickly slamming back on Sam's cock once before coming hard over his hand and stomach. “Fuck, Sam!”

As Lucifer came, Sam could feel the increasing tightness around his cock and couldn't hold back any longer. A few quick, hard, rhythmless bucks of his hips and Sam was coming, Lucifer's name on his lips until he leaned down without thinking, crashing his lips against Lucifer's.

Lucifer kissed back with some surprise but no hesitation as they both rode out their orgasms, until Sam abruptly pulled away.

“I–I-I I'm sorry. You don't- I shouldn't- I-” Sam stammered helplessly, realizing his mistake.

Biting his own lip, Lucifer looked back at Sam just as helplessly for a moment before pulling him close and kissing him again for a brief moment, just to quiet him. “It's okay.”

Sam stared at Lucifer wide-eyed. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Lucifer nodded, kissing Sam again.

A moment later, the familiar chime rang in the room. The kiss broke and Sam reluctantly pulled out, moving off of Lucifer who got up shakily and grabbed them each a towel to clean up quickly before they dressed.

The men walked back to the lounge, both wishing they had a little more time in the room.

“See you around, Sam” Lucifer said softly before turning and beginning to head into the back again.

“See you around, Lucifer,” Sam replied, watching Lucifer walk away before beginning his journey home again.


	5. Double Jeopardy

Sam kept coming back every two weeks for the whole summer. His budget had only allowed for blow jobs, but neither of them really minded. 

They never talked about the kissing, although they talked about everything else, and they kept doing it regardless. 

They never talked about what they were, either. Both had tried to tell themselves that Lucifer was a prostitute, and Sam was a paying customer, which was true, but prostitutes didn't usually share how much they loved their brother, or stories of their childhood and the names of all eleven of their siblings, and they probably didn't know as much as about their clients as Lucifer did about Sam, either.

It was almost 6, and Sam was on his way to the brothel, while Meg was just coming in to work.

Meg had seen they way Sam and Lucifer were drawn together like magnets the second their eyes met across the room and how both mens' lips were kiss bruised when they parted. She came in through the employee entrance and went straight to the dressing room, acknowledging Hal, who was laying on the couch near the clothes rack with a pillow over his face, trying to nap. “Hey, Hal.”

“Mmrph.” Hal grumbled, turning to bury his face in the couch.

“It's sweet how you let your brother have one-on-one time with that guy who's smitten with him. You seem pretty possessive with him around everyone else.” Meg said causally, throwing her t-shirt at him as she changed into her work clothes.

That made Hal roll over and look at Meg. “What are you talking about?”

“That guy? Tall, shaggy hair? He comes in every other week. Only ever seen him head back with Lucifer, though not for lack of trying on anyone else's part, I can tell you that.” Meg replied, pulling on her bustier.

“Luci's never said anything about having a regular...” Hal got up and went over to the mirror next the Meg, fixing his hair and straightening his shirt as Meg applied more make-up to herself. “I think I ought to meet this guy.”

Meg shook her head as Hal turned and walked out to the lounge.

Meanwhile, Sam had arrived at the brothel and was in the lounge. He looked around the room and saw Lucifer on one of the couches talking to a co-worker.

Lucifer glanced away from the co-worker he was talking to as he saw someone enter the room from the corner of his eye and couldn't help but grin as he noticed it was Sam.

Sam walked over to Lucifer, the conversation ending just as Sam sat next to him.

The blond turned to Sam, still smiling, and put a hand on his thigh. “Hey, Sam. How've you been?”

Sam but his hand on top of Lucifer's. “Busy. Worked a lot the past couple weeks.”

“Oh? Got some extra money then?” Lucifer grinned, half teasing.

“Yeah. School starts up next week again. I might not be able to come so much so I thought I'd make it memorable...” Sam replied, just a little sadly.

Neither Sam nor Lucifer saw Hal come up behind them. “If you wanna make it memorable, what better way than adding a third to the equation.”

Lucifer looked up at his brother, eyes wide and looking thoroughly like the cat who ate the canary.

“I-I-I don't know if I've got enough money for that” Sam managed to stammer, looking from one twin to the other.

“Well it just so happens I'm generous and willing to throw myself in for free.” Hal chuckled, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder and the other on Lucifer's.

Lucifer looked at Sam apologetically, trying to convey that this will go a lot better if they go along with it. “What do you say, Sam?”

Sam went wide-eyed, but seemed to get the message. “Uh, yeah, sure.”

Hal grinned, not unlike a shark, and headed towards the back, the other men following soon after.

When they reached the room, Sam sat on the bed nervously and Lucifer grabbed the usual supplies from the cabinet, joining him. 

Sam pulled his money out of his pocket and handed it to Hal, who looked at Sam for a moment before handing the money to Lucifer. 

“Mind taking the money up front for me Luci? You got to get Sammy here started the last time, only fair I get a shot at him.” Hal chuckled, sitting next to Sam and already palming him through his jeans.

Lucifer nodded and reluctantly took the money and left the room quickly.

Squirming awkwardly, Sam found himself rolling his hips up against Hal's hand regardless of the situation.

“So, Sammy, I hear Luci's been getting you started a lot since the last time we saw each other. Finishing you off too.” Hal palmed Sam roughly before popping the button of Sam's jeans.

“He-he's good at what he does.” Sam managed to say as Hal gripped his cock.

“That he is. I am too. Lots of us are.” Hal stroked Sam slowly, running his thumb over the head of Sam's cock through the fabric of of Sam's boxers.

Lucifer returned to the room, trying not to look like he practically sprinted back, not wanting to leave his brother and his... whatever Sam was to him alone together for too long. He sat on the opposite side of the bed as Hal and started pushing Sam's shirt up with one hand, rubbing Sam's thigh reassuringly.

Sam lifted his arms to let Lucifer remove his shirt, then his hips as Hal pulled down his jeans and boxers, leaving him completely naked.

Hal gripped Sam's cock again. “So, you were thinking of fuckin' Luci? Were you gonna fuck him, or was he gonna fuck you?”

Lucifer glared at Hal, not that his twin noticed, and keep rubbing Sam's thigh slowly.

“I-I wasn't sure yet.” Sam fisted a hand in the sheets and tried not to buck into Hal's hand.

“You ever had two cocks in you at once, Sammy?” Hal asked, far more non-nonchalantly than would be appropriate for such a question.

Lucifer glared at Hal again, this time he saw it but didn't react.

Sam blushed and shook his head. “N-no, I haven't.” 

Still glaring, Lucifer started to say something, but Hal interrupted.

“You want to? It's a win for everyone. I get to fuck you, Luci, gets to fuck you, you get well and truly fucked.” Hal thumbed over the head of Sam's cock, pulling an approving groan from him.

“Only if Luci-fer wants to.” Sam moaned again, rolling his hips up slowly.

Lucifer had to think for a short moment. He and Hal rarely did what Hal was suggesting, even when clients asked for it sometimes. It wasn't that Lucifer didn't like it, he didn't mind. It was that Hal liked it a little too much. But Sam seemed genuinely interested in having the both of them inside him, and Lucifer knew that of all the ways they could share Sam, Hal would be happiest with this, so Lucifer smiled a little, looking at Sam.“Anything you want, Sam.”

Sam nodded and Hal chuckled, taking his hand from Sam's cock and grabbing the lube.

Pressing a kiss to Sam's shoulder as Sam whined at the loss of Hal's hand, Lucifer grabbed a firm pillow from the head of the bed. “Put your hips up on this, Sam. It'll be easier to work you open. If it feels like too much say so.”

Hal slicked his fingers well, pressing one into Sam the moment Sam had positioned his hips on the pillow.  
“Okay...” Sam nodded and moaned softly as Hal pressed a finger into him.

Lucifer rubbed Sam's thigh as Hal worked the finger in and out slowly.

After a moment, Hal slipped a second finger in, spreading them slightly and drawing another moan from Sam.

Sam dropped his head back and shifted his hips, frowning a little when Lucifer stopped rubbing his thigh, then moaning quietly when a third finger, Lucifer's this time, pressed into him.

Lucifer worked his finger in and out of Sam, putting his other hand on Sam's thigh, resuming the soothing rubbing. After a moment he tentatively pushed another into him, stretching him slowly.

Hal chuckled when Sam gasped, not used to feeling that full. “You've still got a ways go to, Sammy.”

“Oh God...” Sam took deep breaths, trying to make himself relax.

“That's right, just breathe.” Lucifer kissed Sam's shoulder, still rubbing his thigh and teasing at his entrance with his other fingers. When Sam had visibly relaxed, he nodded to Hal, signaling for him to add another finger.

Nipping at Sam's collar bone, Hal pushed another finger in, making Sam gasp again. “Amazing, isn't it?”

Sam couldn't form an answer as he tried moving his hips, not sure if movement made it better or worse.

“Do you think you can take one more, Sam?” Lucifer asked tentatively, slowly moving his fingers and rubbing the rim of Sam's entrance the finger ready to be pushed in.

Hal kept working his fingers in and out, not being half as gentle as his brother.

“Yeah...” Sam nodded, barely composed. 

Lucifer pushed a third finger in, very slowly

“That's it, Sammy. Never seen anyone take so much so well.” Hal chuckled again, still working his fingers roughly.

“Fuck...” Sam could feel every finger in him, scissoring and sliding in and out, and then one by one slipping all the way out. He whined loudly as he felt more and more empty.

Kissing Sam's shoulder again, Lucifer slid his fingers out and rubbed Sam's thigh once more.

Hal slid the pillow out from under Sam's hips. “Who do you want to have facing you, Sammy?”  
“Lucifer...” Sam whined.

Lucifer nodded, helping Sam sit up so Hal could move behind him.

Quickly stripping off his shorts, Hal settled behind Sam, stroking himself a few times before rolling the condom on and liberally applying lube. “You ready?” He didn't even wait for an answer before pulling Sam into his lap, and slipping in easily.

Pushing down his own shorts and grabbing the other condom, Lucifer put it on himself and waited until Sam gave him a nod before lubing up thoroughly and positioning himself at Sam's entrance. “If it's too much, say something, okay?” Lucifer asked as he slowly pushed in.

Sam moaned as Lucifer slid inside him. He thought he might split open. It hurt a little, but it also felt so good.

Hal took the moan as permission to start moving. He couldn't buck as he liked, so he settled for more of a rough rocking, moaning as he felt himself slide against his brother's cock.

Lucifer rocked into Sam slowly, letting him slump forward and rest against his shoulder, kissing Sam's and running a hand up and down his back.

Something caught between a moan and a whine and a sob got caught in Sam's throat as he attempted to push back against the twins inside him but found himself too boneless and blissed out, even with the sharp edge of pain there, to make himself move.

Chuckling again, Hal reached around Sam, gripping his cock and stroking it roughly.

Lucifer took note of Sam's whine in response to Hal's attentions and slipped his free hand between them, putting it over Hal's and slowing him to a more agreeable pace.

Sam made an appreciative noise as he became accustom to feeling so full and gently rolled up into the twins' hands, drawing a loud moan from himself.

Hal started quickening the pace of his hand again. “You're gonna come so hard, Sammy. You're not gonna be able to walk right for days,” Hal cooed, bucking his hips as best he could.

Moaning, Lucifer continued the slow roll of his hips as he sucked lightly at Sam's neck and thumbed over the head of Sam's cock.

“Oh God...” Sam moaned again, biting his lip and not knowing if he should attempt to press back or buck forward, wanting desperately to do both at the the same time.

“That's it.” Hal bucked up again, stroking Sam even faster.

“You can let go.” Lucifer whispered against Sam's skin.

With that, Sam lost it, spilling over the twins' hands. He cried out but only Lucifer's name was on his lips. 

Seconds later, his lips were on Lucifer's lips, though neither of them could be sure who had initiated the kiss, as Sam's body tightened, sending both Hal and Lucifer over the edge quickly. 

Hal almost didn't notice the kiss Sam and his brother had shared. Almost.

After everyone had rode out their orgasms, the men separated, laying side-by-side-by-side on the bed, none of them ready or willing to get up just yet.

Lucifer knew that Hal and seen the kiss and was dreading the moment Sam left, so he let Hal be the one to get up and grab them all towels. 

The familiar chime rang and Hal did get up, getting a towel for each of them. They all cleaned up and dressed before the twins each put their arm around Sam and lead him out to the lounge.

“See you again, Sammy.” Hal said sharply as he let go of Sam the moment they were through the lounge doors. 

Lucifer kept his arm around Sam for as long as he could. “Hope you can make it back again soon, Sam.” 

“Yeah. I will. I'll see you around.” Sam had never wanted to leave less than he did now, but he knew he had to leave as Lucifer reluctantly pulled away and walked back through the doors.


	6. Family Feud

"What the fuck was that, Lucifer!?" Hal roared once Lucifer had returned to the room to help Hal clean up.

"What do you mean?" Lucifer said calmly, not wanting to answer to anything Hal might not be aware of.

"The regular! The kiss on the lips! Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Hal punctuated his words with angry pulls at the bedsheet, stripping it off and wadding it up.

Lucifer tried to remain calm and not feed his brother's anger, although he was more sure than not that it wasn't working. "So what?"

"So what? So what!?" Hal roared again. "You don't kiss on the lips. When we started this you said you could do this without getting attached!"

"So what if I'm a little attached?" Lucifer huffed, letting Hal's temper bleed into his own mood. "He's still a paying customer. It isn't like I'm seeing him on the side or anything!"

"Yet!"

"I wouldn't, I'm not an idiot, Hal." Lucifer glared at his brother for a moment before going into the small bathroom and grabbing a fresh sheet from the closet.

Hal huffed, turning away and grabbing the used linens and towels.

Lucifer returned to the room and started remaking the bed, grumbling aloud to no one in particular, even though he knew Hal was still in earshot. "What would be so bad about me having someone else in my life anyway?" 

Hal stopped in his tracks as he was walking out the door, turning to face his brother again. "What do you mean by that?"

Rolling his eyes, Lucifer elaborated. "Well, I barely know anyone else who works here, and forget about friends outside of work. You're all I've got."

"What more do you need?" Hal replied, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Lucifer would have laughed at the comment if he couldn't tell that Hal was being completely serious. "You're serious? You think you own me or something, don't you?" 

Hal rolled his eyes. "I don't own you, but I'm your brother and I know that whores and johns are not kind of friends you need!"

Lucifer looked back at his brother incredulously. "Don't you think I can decide that for myself, Hal?"

"No! Not if you're making stupid fucking decisions like getting attached to a client, Lucifer!" Hal looked at Lucifer like all he wanted him to do was just understand.

"Well they're my stupid fucking decisions to make!" Lucifer stormed out of the room, shutting the door in Hal's face. 

“Where the fuck do you think you're going, Luci?” Hal followed his brother, catching up and putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

Lucifer shrugged Hal's hand off and kept walking, ignoring him completely.

Hal didn't try to follow.

Lucifer went home immediately, throwing a few things in a duffel and walking out before Hal finished work.

It was 3 days of sleeping on park bench for Lucifer and staying up late worrying for Hal before Lucifer returned to their studio apartment.

Hal was sitting on the futon in the center of the room, Lucifer's bed most nights, the tv volume low and his cell phone sitting in the center of the makeshift coffee table when Lucifer walked in.

“I won't work with you. Not right now at least. But I'll work and I'll stay here. Neither of us can afford rent on our own.”

Wanting to be angry, Hal just wrapped his arms around his brother and ignored what had been said.

-

Sam started school again. He was working in the library this semester, giving himself more time to study, but not a lot of opportunity to pick up extra hours and earn the cash for more time with Lucifer.

It's for the best, he tried to tell himself. The world is not “Pretty Woman” and prostitutes don't fall in love. 

Two weeks into the semester, Sam came back to the apartment he shared with his brother Dean to find him sitting on the pull-out couch, waiting for him.

“Hey Dean. What's up?” Sam said casually, wondering why Dean was looking at him expectantly.

“Hey Sammy... I was gonna have a couple of the guys from the garage over to watch the game, so I was cleaning up. There was some laundry out here and I figured while I was doing it I'd do yours. Why was there a round trip bus ticket to Reno in your pants pocket?” Dean replied, voice tight.

Sam paled. “I- I went to Reno.”

“And what did you do in Reno?”

“All sorts of things. There's a lot to do in Reno.”

“Which is why you left it. And went to that little town with that brothel I took you to for your birthday. I found the cab receipt, Sam.” Dean narrowed his eyes. 

Sam didn't respond.

Dean shook his head. “Is that where you were going every other week when you were telling me you were 'out'?”

“I was going out.” Sam replied, trying to defend himself.

“To fuck hookers!” Dean slammed the bus ticket and cab receipt down on the arm of the couch. “You can do better than that Sammy. Trust me it's cheaper to go out to a bar and go home with someone than it is to go to Reno get yourself a whore.”

“I know.”

“So why do it then?”

Sam swallowed. “There's one... guy-

“Hooker.” Dean interjected.

“Guy.” Sam sighed. “His name's Lucifer. And I like him... And I'm pretty sure he likes me too.”

“You have feelings. For a guy. Who is a whore. Named /Lucifer./” Dean nodded to himself. “What the fuck is wrong with you, Sammy?”

Sam looked at Dean hurt and shocked. “What do you mean what the fuck is wrong with me?”

Dean shook his head. “I thought you were smart! This guy is just trying to get more money out of you and you're giving it to him hand over fist! Money you don't really have to be spending like that, Sam! I work my ass off so you can go to school and we can have a place to live and you go and do this!”

“It isn't like that! -”

“Sure it isn't!”

“Fuck you, Dean!”

“No, don't fuck me, fuck your whore, Sam.”

“Maybe I will.” Sam said calmly as he turned and walked out the door, trying to hide how upset he was. He walked straight to the bank and pulled out just enough cash to get him to Reno, to Lucifer, and maybe home again, although he wasn't sure when he was going to want to come back. He took the first bus to Reno he could get on and hoped that Lucifer was working that night.

Lucifer did happen to be working that night. He was chatting up a man by the bar, but Sam didn't care, walking right up to him, and putting his hand on Lucifer's shoulder. 

“Sam?” Lucifer asked, surprised .

“I need you.” Sam replied.  
Apologizing quickly to the man he was talking to, Lucifer excused himself and led Sam into the back, taking the first open room. “What's wrong?”

“My brother found out about... well, us... And he's pissed... And all that I could think to do was come here... To you...” Sam sat on the bed and bit his lip, blushing slightly and looking down at his hands.

“Mine was too when he found out.” Lucifer chuckled a little, sitting next to Sam.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“I'd never told Hal I had a - about us. And he wasn't happy about it. We're still not working together, actually. Or talking really.” Lucifer frowned.

“I'm sorry.” Sam said quietly, reaching out to put his hand on top of Lucifer's, “Fighting with family sucks. Especially if they're all you've got, like with Dean and me.”

Lucifer nodded and looked off at nothing. “When I was 16, Dad found me kissing another boy after school... He told me I had to repent and pray and hope I'd be fixed and never ever do that again because it was wrong... I told him I was gay and I didn't need to be fixed, there wasn't anything wrong with me. So he kicked me out-” Lucifer chuckled, but there was no humor in it. “Not even that, he couldn't even look at me. He had Mikey kick me out. Hal said that if there was something wrong with me, there had to be something wrong with him, too. So he left with me. Since then it's been us. Just us. Every job, every place to live, every friend was Hal's and Lucifer's. We were close growing up, but I don't know what I'd do without him now.”

Sam squeezed Lucifer's hand. “I get that. Dean raised me. Even when Dad was alive he wasn't around much, and when he was, he wasn't fit for raising kids.”

Squeezing Sam's hand in return, Lucifer looked up at him and smiled softly for a moment before leaning in for a kiss.

Returning the kiss, Sam steadily deepened it until Lucifer puled away.

“We gotta stop. I'm gonna get in trouble if I stay back here with you and don't send any money up front.” Lucifer frowns.

Sam shook his head and pulled out a fifty from his pocket, pressing it into Lucifer's hand. “Take it.”

Lucifer nodded and reluctantly pulled way, taking the money to the front desk and returning as quickly as he could, rejoining Sam on the bed.

The kiss resumed, slow and soft, and stayed that way for a long time as Sam and Lucifer held each other close.

Eventually, Sam pulled back slightly and whispered against Lucifer's lips. “I want you.”

“You can have me.” Lucifer whispered back, starting to pull away, but Sam stopped him, still holding him close.

“Do you want me?”

Lucifer looked into Sam's eyes and pressed their lips together again. “I want you. I want anything you want.”

Sam returned the kiss and nodded, letting Lucifer pull away after a moment.

Watching Sam lay back on the bed, Lucifer took a condom and a bottle of lubricant from the cabinet in the corner, setting them next to Sam as he unbuttoned Sam's jeans. “Do you want me on top?”

Sam nodded, biting his lip. “I want you in me.”

Lucifer kissed Sam again and palmed him gently through his boxers before pulling away to pull Sam's clothes off, stripping him from the waist down.

Sam spread his legs invitingly as he sat up and tugged at Lucifer's shirt.

Chuckling, Lucifer shed his shirt and settled between Sam's legs, kissing him again.

The kiss only broke so that Sam could lose his shirt and Lucifer could remove his shorts. Then the kiss resumed, with Lucifer laying Sam back against the bed before slicking his fingers and sliding his hand between Sam's legs.

Sam threaded a hand in Lucifer's hair, keeping him as close as possible as Lucifer slowly worked him open, sliding in fingers as he felt like Sam was ready for them.

Breaking the kiss again for a moment, Lucifer slid his fingers out and rolled the condom on himself, pressing their lips together again as he slid in.

Neither man said a word, swallowing the sounds they pulled from each other as the rocked together in a steady rhythm.

Lucifer eventually wrapped his hand around Sam's cock stroking him in time with their thrusts.

After a few moments of quickening pace, Sam came hard, shaking and clinging to Lucifer, moaning his name.

Lucifer followed soon after, moaning into Sam's mouth as he rode out his orgasm, stroking Sam through his own.

Sam and Lucifer stayed like that on the bed, reluctant to separate. Eventually, Lucifer did pull out, eliciting a whine from both of them, but otherwise they stayed in each others arms.

All too soon, the chime signaling their time in the room was up rang out, but neither made to move away from the other.

“In a couple minutes, they'll send someone down here to get more money or escort you out.” Lucifer mumbled into Sam's shoulder.”

“Let them come.” Sam responded sleepily.

Lucifer knew he should pull away, but he couldn't bring himself to until there was a knock at the door. 

“You got a minute to hand me some more cash through the door, or I'm opening it and showing you out.”

Finally, Sam and Lucifer separated, each quickly dressing before the door opened.

“Running a little late, eh Luci? I'll show this guy out. Come on.”

Lucifer nodded to the member of management, giving Sam a sad look as he was escorted out.

“I'll see you in two weeks, Lucifer.” Sam said just before he was led out of the room, but he caught the glint of a smile on Lucifer's face at the words. 

Sam didn't know how he'd scrape up the cash to do it again, but he was going to keep his word. Once he reached the lounge, he was too busy brainstorming ideas to earn some extra money to notice Hal staring daggers at him as he left.


	7. Parting of the Ways

Two weeks later, Sam and Dean still hadn't said more than six words to each other, but Sam didn't really care about that in the moment. He was going to see Lucifer and that was all that mattered. 

Lucifer was eagerly waiting to see Sam again, but he still had work to do. He was in the back when Sam came in.

Hal, however, was not.

Sam looked around until he spotted a tall, blond man, but one look into his eyes told Sam that it wasn't Lucifer walking towards him.

“Sam, right?” Hal asked, sneering at Sam.

Sam furrowed his brow. “Yeah. Is Lucifer around?”

“Lucifer doesn't want to see you.” Hal replied, eyes narrowed.

“What are you talking about?” Sam's face scrunched up with confusion.

“Lucifer. Doesn't. Want. To. See. You.” Hal said through gritted teeth. “I don't even know how you got in here tonight, he told the management not to let you in.”

“That's ridiculous.” Sam countered, his face still contorted.

“You've been fun to pull money out of, but I'm 'fraid my brother's a softy and can't bring himself to play with you anymore.” Hal put on a fake apologetic face and shook his head.

Sam was visibly upset, disbelieving, but at the same time Dean's voice echoed in his head. This is exactly what his brother had said was going on. “Why can't Lucifer come out here and tell me that himself?” 

“You've got puppy dog eyes, kiddo. You'll talk him back there and he'll take your money and feel like shit afterward. I don't like dealing with that.” Hal put his hand on Sam's shoulder and attempted to turn him toward the exit door. “Now get out of here before I have someone take you out.”

“But... but...” Sam stammered but stood his ground.

Hal made a motion and got the attention of one of the security personal standing near the door of the room. A big, burly guy who looked to be even less intelligent than one might expect and in fact was. “Hey, take this guy outside will, ya? And make sure he can't come back.”

“Sure thing.” The guy said without question, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. 

Sam wasn't stupid enough to fight back, walking out of his own accord. The guard informed the front desk to not let him back in when either of the twins were working.

Sam tried not to cry the entire bus ride home, with not as much success as he would have liked, not sure what had upset him more, Lucifer not wanting to see him, or that he thought what he and Lucifer had was real in the first place.

When Sam got home late that night, Dean was waiting up for him. 

Dean didn't even get the chance to say anything before Sam simply said, “You were right.” and walked off into his bedroom.

Meanwhile, Lucifer finished up in the back and spent the rest of the night waiting in the lounge for Sam.

As dawn broke, Lucifer went back to the dressing room and changed into something appropriate for the outside world.

Hal followed his brother, noticing the disappointed look on Lucifer's face. “What's up, Luci? You look a little low,” He asked casually.

“Nothing.” Lucifer mumbled in reply.

“Alright.” Hal nodded, not pushing. He didn't have to. He just put an arm around Lucifer as they walked out and headed home.

Neither Hal nor Dean liked seeing their brothers look so near heartbroken, but they were sure that it was for the best.

Lucifer took the next three nights off work, but came in anyway and just sat at the bar, waiting, in case Sam showed up.

Sam skipped class for the rest of the week and stayed locked in his room.

Both mens' lives returned to normal soon enough. Sam went to class and out with friends and did well on his midterms. Lucifer even started working with Hal again. But it wasn't hard to see that neither of them were really happy.

-

Lucifer thought he was finally getting over Sam. 

Business had went on as usual, and Lucifer was cleaning up the room after he and Hal had entertained a couple they'd seen once before when he found the man's wallet. He went out to the lounge hoping to catch them before they left, and saw Hal still talking to man.

“The wife says you're brother is amazing with his tongue. I might have to try him next time.”

Hal chuckled, “Oh, do. Don't want her getting too attached. Had to chase off the last customer who got too regular with him y'know?”

“Oh, don't worry about that.” The man laughed and turned to leave.

Lucifer hurried and caught him, handing him his wallet, then turning to Hal after he left. “What do you mean you had to chase off the last regular?”

Hal frowned a bit and shrugged. “I was just makin' conversation, Luci,” he said as he turned started towards the back to finish cleaning up.

“Harold, I know when you're lying to me.” Lucifer furrowed his brow and followed close his brother.

Flinching at his given name, Hal turned to look at Lucifer. “It's nothing.”

Lucifer just stared back at his brother.

“Okay, so I might have encouraged that Sam kid to scram.” Hal said meekly. “But if he'd actually cared about you, he would have tried harder to see you again.”

“What did you do?” Lucifer said after a moment of his jaw gaping.

Hal dodged the question. “He wasn't good for you. You don't mix business and pleasure, Luci. Not in this business.” 

“What. Did. You. Do?” Lucifer repeated through gritted teeth.

Letting out a breath, Hal mumbled an admission “I told him that you didn't want to see him. Then I had him shown out.”

“You told him I didn't want to see him!?”

“It was for your own good!”

Lucifer punched Hal hard across the jaw and walked out of the brothel, not even bothering to change into street clothes before going back to their shared apartment and shoving everything he could into a duffel bag.

By the time Hal got back to the apartment, all that was left of Lucifer was a note reading “Don't try to find me.”

The only thing Lucifer knew about where Sam lived was that it was somewhere near a college in California. He had a little money on him, so Lucifer figured he'd get a bus ticket to California and start looking.


	8. Search and Rescue

Sam had managed to keep his grades up, and he and Dean were talking again.

Dean could tell Sam still wasn't over whatever had happened. He couldn't believe he was going to attempt to talk about feelings with his brother, but he couldn't stand to see him go on moping forever. 

“Hey, Sam? Do you, uh, want to talk?”

The words sounded unnatural coming out of Dean's mouth, but when Sam looked up, Dean's face was sincere. “About what?”

“You know about what.” Dean replied, standing awkwardly in the doorway to Sam's room.

Sam looked back down at his book. “No.”

Dean sighed. “Look, I'm not gonna judge at this point, Sam. It's been weeks and you're still torn up about it. And you're the chick flick talk about your feelings type. So what happened anyway?”

“I went to see him, his brother told me that he didn't want to see me and had me thrown out.” Sam shrugged, not looking up from his laptop.

“Well if he couldn't even tell you he didn't want to see you anymore he sounds like an asshole.” Dean sat on the end Sam's bed, trying to encourage more conversation.

“And I liked him anyway” Sam grumbled. “I'll get over it... Thanks for trying to talk, though.”

Dean stood and clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. “Never again Sammy,” he chuckled as he walked out, just dodging a pen Sam threw at him. He kept walking out of Sam's room then out of the apartment, down to the street and got in his car. No one crushed Sam like that without so much as looking Sam in the eye and got away with it. Not on Dean's watch.

After arriving at the brothel and being shown into the lounge, Dean realized he didn't even know what this Lucifer he was looking for looked like. He went up to one of the security guys, the big dumb one. “Hey, do you know if some guy named Lucifer or his brother is working tonight?”

The guy thought for a long moment. “Hal's the blonde over there.” He gestured to the corner where Hal was standing, chatting with a fellow worker while he waited for business to pick up.“He's Luci's brother.”

Dean nodded in thanks and walked straight over to Hal.

Hal saw Dean walk over and smirked. “Hey there. Looking for a little fun tonight?”

“No, I'm looking for a guy named Lucifer. I hear he's your brother. He here?” Dean asked politely as he could manage.

Hal's face fell. “No.”

“Then where is he?” 

“Not here.” Hal gritted out.

“I just want to know where he is. I need to talk to him.” Dean's already minimal patience was wearing even thinner.

Hal narrowed his eyes at Dean. “I can't tell you that.” 

Stepping closer to Hal, Dean put a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, I think you can and you're gonna.”

Hal shoved him off. “Whoa there tiger, if you wanna get handsy with me you're gonna have to pay.”

Dean shoved back. “Just tell me where Lucifer is.”

The security guys had noticed the shoving and rushed over to intervene, grabbing Dean, twisting his arm around his back to neutralize him and dragging him out of the building. “Hey, you can't do that here pal, you're out!”

Dean went without a fight, stretching his twisted arm once he was free from the security guy's grip. He was going to find out where Lucifer was. He went back to his car and waited all night until he saw Hal leave the brothel.

Hal had never paid too much attention to his surroundings when he walked home. He wasn't exactly a small guy and was more than capable of taking care of himself. He was used to having Lucifer walking with him as well, so he didn't notice Dean trailing him until he found himself being shoved up against the wall. “What the fuck!?”

“I don't want to hurt you, all I want to know where your brother is.”

“Why the fuck do you want to know!?” Hal managed to shove Dean back.

Dean looked at Hal for a long moment. “'Cause he broke my brother's heart and he didn't even have the balls to do it himself. He got you to tell my Sammy to fuck off and I'd like to have a talk with him about that.”

The moment Hal heard “Sammy” his eyes went wide. “Luci didn't break his heart... I did...”

“What do you mean?”

“Look, no offense to your brother, but falling in love with a client is bad business and not what my brother needed.” Hal looked down at the ground. “So I told Sam that Luci didn't want him anymore to get him to stop coming around.” 

Dean stared at Hal for a moment. “I ought to beat the shit out of you right now.”

Hal chuckled humorlessly. “I ought to beat the shit out of myself. Hell, I feel like I have. Luci found out and stormed out. I haven't seen him in weeks. No clue where he went, if he's okay, if he's fucking alive. So just save it, okay? I'd tell you where he is if I knew, and fuck I wish I knew.”

Dean thought about what he would do if he were in Hal's situation and he wasn't sure he wouldn't have done the exact same thing. He nodded, backing away from Hal. “Alright, man. I hope you find your brother.”

Hal nodded in return. “Thanks.”

Walking back to his car, he tried to imagine not knowing where Sammy was. Just thinking about it hurt. He got in the car and drove back home, finding Sam had waited up for him.

“Where the Hell were you, Dean!?” Sam practically pounced on Dean as soon as he'd walked through the door.

“Whoa, I was just trying to take care of something, Sammy.” Dean tried to smile at him, but couldn't quite do it.

“Take care of something?”

Dean scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Yeah, I tried to go give that Lucifer guy a piece of my mind.”

Sam's jaw dropped.

“Ran into a little snag, though.” Dean continued quickly. “He doesn't work at the whore house anymore. His brother still does though. But he doesn't know where Lucifer is.”

Sam's face scrunched up in confusion.

“Turns out that it was him, Hal, the brother, who didn't want you seeing Lucifer. So he lied to you. And then his brother found out and ran off, so he doesn't know where he is.”

Sam tried to say something but he couldn't manage any words, so he settled for looking at Dean with disbelief.

“This really didn't help anything, did it?” Dean asked sheepishly.

“No. No, it didn't, Dean.” Sam frowned deeply, turning and going into his room, closing the door hard.

-

Aimlessly looking for a person you don't even know the last name of was harder than Lucifer had anticipated. He knew he was being overly optimistic if he thought he was really going to find Sam, but he had to keep looking.

Even odd jobs weren't easy to find, and traveling cost money. Staying in one place sometimes cost even more. Lucifer didn't know it, but by some stroke of luck he'd made it to the right town before the money started to run out.

There wasn't enough to rent a place and it was hard to get real work without an address. Lucifer even slept on park benches and at bus stops to make his motel money stretch further, but the weather was cool and he couldn't get away with it every night.

Lucifer had never wanted to do street work. It wasn't clean or legal or controlled or anything close to safe. But he only had enough money for two more nights in his motel and that was only if he didn't eat tomorrow, just like he hadn't eaten yesterday or two days before that.

“It isn't much different, really. Still gotta talk'em up. Still gotta insist on protection. It's just gonna happen in cars instead of beds. I can do this.” Lucifer gave himself a peptalk in the mirror, putting on the closest thing he had to his work clothes that he'd packed, and hoping he could get enough work so he could eat tomorrow.

-

“Why don't you go out, Sammy?” Dean suggested that night, trying to cheer his brother up. Sam was more heartbroken than before, knowing that Lucifer was somewhere out there without his brother and thinking that Sam thought he didn't want him.

“Don't wanna go out.” Sam mumbled, not looking up from his book.

Dean sighed heavily and took the book from Sam's hands, replacing it with his cell phone. “I know you have friends. Text them. Say 'hey, anybody wanna go out for drinks?' Someone will say yes. Live a little. It'll give you something else to think about.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but pulled up his contacts list and sent out a few texts.

Jess, a girl Sam had almost dated freshman year, and one of her friends, Becky, take Sam up on the offer, suggesting they all go to the club that just opened up downtown.

As it turns out, that new club sucked, but the gang wasn't about to let that ruin their night out.

“Come on, I know a place. We can walk from here. It's a little shady, but that's half the fun.” Jess said, leading the way as Becky and Sam walked behind her.

It was a short, uneventful walk to the next place.

Just as they were about to enter the bar, Sam glanced across the street at a man on the corner. They'd passed a couple streetwalkers on the way there, standing on corners, wearing too little for the cool weather, just trying to earn some cash. But this particular one was tall, about his height and blond, with soft blue eyes.

Sam's jaw dropped. It can't be, he thought to himself, but even as he knew he should shake the thought from his head and go inside with his friends, he felt himself darting out into the street, walking closer to the man. “Lucifer!?”

Lucifer turned when he heard his name and his eyes widened with surprise. “It can't be...” he whispered to himself, already walking closer. “Sam!?”

They met in the middle of the street, oblivious to the traffic they were holding up and the bystanders wondering what two crazy guys were doing walking out in the middle of the road.

Sam and Lucifer looked at each other for a few very long moments before their lips crashed together, pulling each other into an embrace as though they were never meant to be apart at all.

After what may have been a thousand years for all they knew, the kiss ended.

Sam whispered, slightly out of breath, cupping Lucifer's cheek with one hand and running the other through the blond's hair, "Lucifer..." 

"Sam..." Lucifer whispered back, barely believing Sam was really there.

They had a million things that would need to say to each other, but none of that mattered in that moment.

"Can I take you home?" Sam asked, half afraid of the answer.

Lucifer nodded slowly, a smile on his kissed bruised lips. "Anything you want."


End file.
